Rotating apparatuses such as tumblers are known for purposes such as marinating food, or the like. Typically, when preparing meats for cooking, meats (or other foods) are placed into the tumbler along with some sort of marinade(s) and/or seasoning(s). The tumbler is then rotated to mix the contents therein.
Conventional tumblers cannot be used for extended periods of time because either the tumbler is not cooled or the contents of the tumbler heat up during rotation. As such, after tumbling, the tumbler and/or the contents are typically refrigerated to preserve the contents from spoiling. Conventional tumblers are often too large to fit within a refrigerator. Inconveniently, in such instances, the contents must be removed from the tumbler and placed in a separate container for refrigeration. Alternatively, the tumbler may fit inside the refrigerator. In either case, the contents remain stationary during refrigeration for many hours without being perturbed or mixed. When the time comes to obtain the contents for purposes such as cooking or the like, the marinade is found separated from the food. In turn, the contents are unevenly marinated thereby defeating the purpose of the tumbler.
To address this issue, the tumbler and/or the contents may be manually shaken. This manual strategy, however, is inconvenient and susceptible to human error. For example, the user must be physically preset to shake the contents or may forget to shake the contents.
As such, there remains an opportunity to address at least the aforementioned problems.